thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:The Hunger Games; Cosa Nostra/@comment-5824375-20150310170313
My tribute is pretty much almost completed. The backstory is arguably halfway completed and the personality has guidelines listed. I'm only submitting him now because I want to guarantee another spot. xD Name: His name is Isidore Polly. He is often referred to as Izzy. Age: Isidore is fourteen years old. District: Isidore hails from the Capitol. Gender: Isidore is male. Weapon: Prior to the Hunger Games, Isidore had no weapon experience. As a result, he abstains from using any intricate or heavyweight form of weaponry and prefers to use a simple dagger instead. Due to this agility and surprising build, Isidore can easily defend himself from outlying tributes, albeit he will face difficulty when combating trained and experienced tributes. Additionally, he has shown interest in smallswords, and will attempt to train with them when given the opportunity. Nevertheless, he will likely be dependent on daggers throughout the duration of the Hunger Games. History: Isidore had a famed upbringing. His mother, a woman called Carina, was the wife of a powerful and wealthy man within the Capitol economy. His corporation, Polly and Co., were infamous for using corruption and politics in order to maintain power and status within the community. Although he had many enemies, there were few men willing to tussle with the tycoon. Carina adored this lavish life yearned even by the middle-class Capitol citizens. Relatives had a tacit agreement that Carina used the Polly name in order to satiate her own avarice and desire by simply taking advantage of her husband Archie. Truthfully, she valued his riches and position more than him, though she did occasionally appreciate his company. During the low light of dusk, she had made intercourse with her spouse. After leaving him to sleep soundly after experiencing the passion of their love, she sauntered softly towards the kitchen to pour herself a goblet of wine. Unbeknownst to Carina, an assailant trailed noiselessly behind. She unhatched the cabinet, and brought out a vessel filled with the finest District 1 white wine. As she tipped the glass, the sinister figure forced a velvet cloth over her mouth, preventing her from screaming. The glass fell with a sickening screech as Carina found herself locked in a daze, her eyelids erratically fluttering as if a Sandman composed her to slumber. Shards of iridescent glass bestrewed the cool tile floor, sprinkling the architecture with haphazardly threats. As Carina inclined her head backwards to get a glimpse of her attacker, all she could inspect were the sienna threads of well-groomed hair before she fell into a deep swoon. She awoke shortly afterwards, frightened and bewildered. A dirty rag muzzled her mouth, hindering her from supplying speech. The dim light of the room obscured much of her vision, however she could tell she was still in the mansion by judging from how little time had passed. She bustled from where she was trapped, frantic to escape the clutches of her obscene captor, but to no avail. Comparable to the muzzle, her hands were tied together by a tight piece of cord that fastened her wrists together and itched the skin sore and red. Her feet were in similar bonds, yet looser, although this influenced very little development. In essence, she was confined to this space with little option to escape. Tears rushed from her powder blue orbs as she laid on the foundation, seemingly defeated. Abruptly, the door made a faint creak. Carina rose her head, a hopeful gaze in her eyes. Her hope drifted away, however, when she discerned her captor had arrived. A mask veiled his front, but his spruce mop of burnt sienna was disturbingly familiar. He was a tall man, well-built and slender. As she further examined her assaulter, she was greatly perturbed by the sight of him wearing a worker's uniform. Shocked, she realized her offender was a servant of the family. Carina flinched as he propped her chin up with his hand. She could feel the smooth, satin fabric of his glove rub gently against her flesh. Though his visor concealed his features, he seemed to stare intently at Carina as if he held some sort of grudge. Then, with a swift motion of his wrist, he struck Carina hard against her cheek. She gasped, falling droplets hazing her vision. She was a lady, a Capitol lady to that. She had never experienced such physical torment before. The man, who had not said a single word since he had made his appearance, then gripped Carina harshly by grasping her dyed-Prussian blue curls. His iron grip adamantly held her up as his other hand pried the evening gown from her body. Carina was stunned. She felt as if she were a beast getting skinned by a furrier from District 1. His grasp strengthened and tightened around Carina's roots as he assaulted her. The carnal knowledge Carina had undergone was a phantom that would terrorize her from then on. His rugged, insistent beating spared no mercy as she whimpered and wept in pain and unpleasant longing. Though he occasionally made a series of grunts, Carina noticed he was particularly taciturn, almost involuntarily. It was as if any effort made to communicate was compromised by a certain deficiency in his person. He was an Avox. Carina couldn't ponder her captor's identity for long. She slumped into a fetal position, her energy wasted and declining. The culprit whisked away from the scene, abandoning the crumpled Carina to be found that morning by employed chambermaids. Archie was furious. The fact that someone dared to defile his wife was worthy of being deemed a major felony itself, but if word were to go to the public, the Polly name would be tarnished and ridiculed. This incident could surely escalate to an entity that shook the brazen man to his very bone. Irate and betrayed, he requested all male Avoxes arrived to the lobby. With Peacekeepers guarding him and a .47 attached to his belt, he cautiously escorted Carina towards the suspects. Though her virtue was shattered, the identification process was dependent on the person who had witnessed the miscreant. Each step she took caused Carina to shudder, yet a notable flare was viewable in her eyes. She looked forward to personally certifying the swine's future suffering. When they had finally arrived, a disciplined line had already formed. The Avoxes were still, but their expression quivered the slightest of fear. All of them would only be assembled during times of punishment. Each Avox was thoroughly inspected. Though no interrogation could not take place of course, the innocents and the culprit could easily be discerned through expression and likeness to the characteristics Carina had described. Nearing the end of the assembly, Carina suddenly stopped in her tracks to point at a manservant with staggeringly similar traits and proportions as her attacker. "It was him." She uttered. "Him." Her insistent shivering nearly provoked an anxiety attack. She was thus quickly escorted to her dwellings, but the frightening expression of vengeance manifested itself like a demonic entity. Though no being could exhibit her thoughts, the musing of Carina ranged from the unforgiving to the psychotic. Her growing appetite for revenge made her ravenous for justified slaughter. The Avox's name was Paris. He was the produce of a married couple from District 7 who had turned their from the Capitol, nearly stirred an uprising, and were then shipped to the Capitol, along with their only child, for punishment. Their tongues were lacerated and disconnected from their hosts and eventually, the torn family became a part of the Polly household. Though the originals had long passed, Paris remained a loyal device for their usage. That was, until he had enacted his part in this heinous offense. Paris was privately executed in the foyer, dying immediately from a deep bullet wound in his temple. Hearing the news, Carina was alleviated, but somewhat disappointed as well. A swift death was far from what he deserved, she thought to herself. The Polly's trouble did not end with Paris. He had already made his mark into history. After several weeks of not receiving her menstrual period, Carina consulted a doctor over this issue. Upon discovering she was expectant, she was ecstatic at first, having believed it was hers and Archie. But when the doctor informed her of his husband's unfortunate infertility after being exposed to by illicit contents when he was a babe, an upsetting revelation overcame the noblewoman. The individual responsible for the current condition of Carina was none other than Paris himself. When notified, Archie was at a loss for words. Carina desired to abort the fetus, but Archie wouldn't have that. He claimed that although his origin is disputable, the family name still requires a heir. He wouldn't have his foolhardy oldest nephew lobby for the spot after Archie's passing, which was inevitable. He claimed that every passing hour he grows feeble, and although he praised his working ability, his limits severely handicapped him. "Knowledge of his illegitimacy shan't be passed to the common," he explained. "The subject regarding your assault by the hands of the Avox has been obstructed from view. Only a select few are aware of the incident. Fewer are even apparent of your gravid state. Therefore, I enlist that you support me, my dear. There is no regard to be embarrassed of an entity that is not publicly sentient. This child, although essentially fiendish, shall be borne without recognition of his literal origin." The subsequent events were unexpected. A mole within the household had informed the paper of the Polly's current predicament. Though this traitor was not discovered, Archie had substantially more pressing matters in mind. As he predicted, the general perspective held their name in a bad light. Citizens were initially sympathetic, but upon discovering Carina's pregnancy, they were alight. Enemies took this opportunity, publicizing the entire Polly name as nothing more but a scandalous and shameful sham. Their consumers were especially mortified by this, and in spite of the Polly's withholding their wealth, their respect had taken a massive blow. The child was later born on a dim nightfall. Named Isidore, the delicate boy was soon catered to the mansion. Heir to a wealthy and powerful family Famed upbringing due to rumors and gossip regarding his origin Revealed he is not the son of the current Polly tycoon, but was really conceived by his wife and an Avox who raped her Harassed at school, lacks any acquaintances Sympathized with by family maid and gains friendship Turns out she was the previous lover of the Avox and wanted to assassinate Izzy Isidore isn't surprised as she wraps her hands around his throat while crying She threatens to kill him but is ultimately defeated herself when stabbed in the heart by Izzy Family discovers dead maid's body and is disgusted, but cover up the event Izzy grows more melancholic but studies and works out in order to be a proper heir Gets his first tattoos at the age of 13 He is reaped at the age of 14 Personality: Melancholic Perceptive Knowledgeable Taciturn Stalwart Blunt Appearance: Strengths: Isidore is surprisingly well-built. Though he isn't as robust as an experienced Career tribute, he can more than well fend for himself when faced with an opponent. He utilizes his underestimated potential to his advantage, surprising enemies who originally believed themselves to be engaged with a mere pushover. Additionally, his intelligence provides a hefty boon. Being the expected future heir of a proud and powerful industrial name enforced his intellect to be tested and molded to a point where he could fully understand his future expectations, and in extension, what might possibly turn sour. Furthermore, he does contain a slight ability to swim due to taking occasional trips to his mansion's pool, though his capacity is absolutely overshadowed by the aquatic specialists of District 4. Weaknesses: His inexperience might certainly get the best of him. Though adaptable to simulations, Isidore's inability to combat a skilled opponent without being entirely dependent on luck or deceit will force him into an arduous position. Typically, he will rely on the setting or his allies, but when overcome alone or in a narrow room, his chances of survival dwindle. Moreover, Isidore isn't agile. He has stamina, but lacks the speed to accompany it. He has hardly had any motive to become a runner, therefore his prowess is insufficient. Isidore is also short of upper-body strength, meaning he will not be able to withstand heavy weights, ergo weaponry such as war scythes and other substantial tools are out of the question for wielding. Fear: Isidore has Katagelophobia: fear of ridicule. Token: Isidore owns no token. Strategy: Alliance: Reserve the D9 male please!